El Comerciante y La Leyenda
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: Acercarse se jóvenes a la fogata para que les calentara en esta fría noche invernal jóvenes. A habéis venido para oír la historia de los que vagan en la eterna oscuridad llevando objetos de mundos lejanos, en busca de riquezas. Pero primero deberíamos ponernos cómodos dado que esta historia será muy larga se los puedo asegurar. Bien, bien. Bien a hora donde debería comenzar…


Mass Effect

El Comerciante y La Leyenda

Acercarse se jóvenes a la fogata para que les calentara en esta fría noche invernal jóvenes. A habéis venido para oír la historia de los vagan en la eterna oscuridad llevando objetos de mundos lejanos, en busca de riquezas.

Pero primero deberíamos ponernos cómodos dado que esta historia será muy larga se los puedo asegurar. Bien, bien. Bien a hora donde debería comenzar… talvez… en el pasado lejano… no, creo que lo mejor es comenzar cuando nuestros mundos eran simples rocas que a nadie interesaba y también fue cuando las grandes guerras eran ignoradas por los líderes y dejaban a su gente sufrir sin hacer nada.

-Anciano- Aunque no han cambiado mucho las cosas, aunque han cambiado.

Hace muchos años en lo profundo de lo que los extranjeros llaman el espacio Terminus, mientras que los antiguos lo nombraron Elisión Prime y durante su tiempo fue donde más planetas fueron habitados por humanos o bajo su protección.

Pero eso fue durante la era del mundo metálico cuando nuestros ancestros se enfrentaron al gran cataclismo que destruyera con su civilización. Para los comerciantes y nómadas que fundaran el gremio de comercio fue una oportunidad para recuperar parte de nuestro conocimiento mientras que para que el resto de las tribus represento el redescubrimiento de nuestros mundos y la oportunidad de volver a andar entre las estrellas.

-Anciano- Pero eso no importa en este momento.

Mientras los truenos caían en el valle y la madera chasqueaba el Anciano relato su historia.

En un lejano mundo que una vez perteneciera a los habitantes del mundo de metal a hora una cruenta batalla tenía lugar entre dos grupos uno que representaba la justicia y otro que solo buscaba su beneficio sin importar tener que comerciar con otros para así obtenerla.

Más desconocido para ellos una nave había viajado durante décadas entre los mundos que una vez fueran de su especie en busca de viejos conocimientos y las señillas de nuestro resurgimiento que había hecho su camino directo a ese mundo.

Durante días el comerciante observo a las naves de ambos bandos mientras estos se destruían hasta y durante ese tiempo también busco en el mundo aquello por lo que había venido más para su horror una inmensa batalla tenía lugar dentro del área que aseguraba los escáneres contenían una de las semillas que Terraformarian el planeta para traer la vida una vez más a él.

Pocos días más tarde aterrizo su nave alegado de ambos grupos más unos días más tarde de observarles y gracias a que estos parecían ocupar una tecnología muy primitiva en comparación con los Focos que crearan nuestros ancestros y fue capaz de descargar un filtro de idiomas que les permitió entenderlos más que su lenguaje escrito siguió siendo indescifrable por algún tiempo.

En el momento que fue capaz de entenderles pronto fue el momento en que supo quiénes eran y por qué estaban en ese mundo, pero la situación solo se complicó durante la quinta noche tras su yeguada al planeta él había visto y oído a ambos grupos más cuando se enteró que tenían planeado para los soldados que atacaran la base pirata, la esclavitud vendidos como animales.

Pocos sabían que su tribu durante generaciones había sido cazada por otra para esclavizarles y sacrificarles a su dios y aunque muchos años habían pasado desde ese momento aquello había sido preservado por la tribu como un enorme resentimiento contra los que tomaran gente para esclavizar fue uno de los motivos que le llevó a intervenir y con ello cambiar el destino de la galaxia.

-Anciano- No se desesperen Jóvenes la historia es larga pero la noche también es.

En lo profundo de un valle donde las formaciones rocosas y arena eran su común en aquel momento y en un pequeño afloramiento de rocoso se había convertido en el último bastión para un grupo de soldados que estaban transportando los suministros a uno de sus hospitales de campo y habían sido emboscadas lo que produjo muchos muertos y malheridos entre ellos en ese entonces un general de nombre Desolas Arterius que había sido malherido mientras salvaba a uno de sus subordinados lo que dejo a menos de una docena de soldados de los llamados Turianos a quienes les impusieran la protección de la paz de la galaxia.

Mientras las armas de ambos bandos eran poderosas para el Nómada eran más que ruidosas y poco efectivas.

*Desolas* Mantengan… el fuego de supresión… sobre esas rocas… no dejen… que los flanqueen (Mientras que respiraba con dificultad)

*Teniente* Los enemigos están retrocediendo creo que por fin estos piratas se dan cuenta que no son rivales para los soldados de la Jerarquía.

*Desolas* Guardar silencio teniente y mantenerse atento esto no ha acabado y ellos tiene la ventaja del local lo que nos pone en desventaja.

*Medico* General por favor tranquilizarse sino corre el riesgo de que sus heridas se habrán.

*Desolas* Tranquilice Doctor no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes hasta que nos evacuen.

*Medico* Señor no quiero sonar insensible, pero como se encuentran.

*Desolas* Lo entiendo Doctor y despreocúpese los chicos siguen con vida talvez tome el curso de oficiales médicos cuando esto acabe.

*Soldados* Risas huecas.

*Medico* Gracias señor en cuanto tenga tiempo regresare para revisarle.

*Desolas* Tenga paciencia Doctor.

*Teniente* Preparados hay bien.

Mientras Desolas se veía obligado a unas muletas improvisadas para poder moverse en el interior de la clínica improvisada lo que aria que fuera imposible para el salir a combatir en tan accidentado terreno y bien sabía que en ese estado más una carga que una ayuda y aunque él sabía perfectamente que la parálisis era permanente y aun que el medico había logrado salvar su vida él sabía que el daño en sus niervos seria irreparable incluso para la avanzada tecnología que se tenía a disposición del consejo.

Poco tiempo después el sonido de lucha pronto fue ensordecedor por lo que nunca escucho cuando el Nómada entro en la tienda el soldado Turiano nuca le escucho hasta que estuvo detrás de él a nomás de la distancia de su brazo para el guerrero veterano que había sobrevivido a cientos de batallas en decenas de campañas cuando sintió la presencia del mismo reacciono con la ferocidad de un Dientes Serrados y la velocidad de un Chascafauces y con un chuchillo intento dar muerte al Nómada para su desgracia aquel nómada era un sobreviviente que había sobrevivido a decenas de miles de caserías en cientos de mundos, por lo que la lucha fue en igualdad de condiciones o hubiera sido si el guerrero no se encontrara herido, pero aunque corta fue suficiente para ganar el interés del nómada que había decido intervenir a su favor y aun que pronto termino con uno inconsciente y tendido sobre el rocoso suelo.

-Desolas- (Despertando sobre una de las planchas del quirófano improvisado) Quien eres, que quieres.

-Desolas- Sea lo que sea que los piratas te hayan ofrecido este crimen no quedara impune cuando el consejo sepa de lo que ocurre en este mundo ninguno de vosotros escapar por mucho tiempo.

-Nómada- Galimatías inteligibles para el Turian.

-Desolas- No te he podido entender… /Que lenguaje fue ese nunca he escuchado nada parecido/

Sin saberlo Desolas el nómada uso un antiguo aparato que había sobrevivido desde la caída de la antigua civilización humana algo que había sobrevivido y dio fe que los seres humanos se alzasen a las estrellas por segunda ocasión.

-Nómada- Me puedes entender a hora.

-Desolas- Si te entiendo, pero no suenas como ninguna especie que conozca dime eres un esclavo talvez perteneces a una nueva especie que los piratas han encontrado y atacado. /Cuando el consejo se entere de esto seguro culpara a la Jerarquía por los daños que causaran a la especie/

-Nómada- No soy ningún esclavo.

-Nómada- Sobre mi especie es complicado solo te diré que esta es la segunda vez que nos alzamos a las estrellas Turian.

-Nómada- A hora que he respondido tus cuestiones me dirás tu nombre.

Durante unos segundos el Turiano que se encontraba sobre la plancha del quirófano permaneció en silencio meditando sobre cómo actuar ante tal situación una parte de él le decía que debía desconfiar mientras otra parte de su mente le decía que si lo quería muerto bien lo podría haber hecho cuando perdió la conciencia.

-Desolas- General Desolas Arterius de la Jerarquía Turian /¿Cómo sabe a qué especie pertenezco?/

-Nómada- Un placer conocerlo general Desolas Arterius de la jerarquía.

-Desolas- A hora me podrías liberar de las restricciones de esta mesa quirúrgica ¿señor?

-Nómada- Me puedes llamar Carl. Comerciante y nómada de los Oseram, pero me temo que no puedo liberarte de las restricciones de la mesa de operaciones.

-Desolas- Me puedes decir que me aras es obvio que no planeas matarme. /Que es lo que hace aquí, porque su gente no ha intentado hacer contacto con el consejo/

-Nómada- Intentare reparar el daño que han causado en tu cuerpo.

Aquello dejo a Desolas congelado y aun que no era capaz de moverse por las restricciones eso no detuvo de que buscara a aquel que había venido ofreciendo curarle con los ojos desorbitados tanto por la sorpresa como por la esperanza que había plantado en su alma.

-Desolas- Puedes… curarme.

-Nómada- No sé si podre curarte completamente, pero podre reparar la mayor parte del daño.

-Desolas- Y mis hombres puedes hacer algo por ellos.

-Nómada- Tranquiliza tu mente ya le he dado medicinas que los mejoraran.

-Desolas- Tu especie es basada en dextro aminoácidos.

-Nómada- No, me temo que mi especie es levo aminoácidos, pero no te preocupes años atrás descubrí unos planetas que figuraban en viejos registros de los ancestros que se basaban en dextro aminoácidos y en ellos encontré vio laboratorio que hablaban de las cualidades de la flora y la fauna.

-Nómada- Daba la casualidad que hace poco he tenido que repostar en uno de esos sistemas y recolecte un poco de la flora con la que he fabricado la medicina.

-Desolas- (De inmediato serró los ojos y se concentró en su sentido del oído para escuchar la zona circundante) Parece que les cuesta menos trabajo respirar.

-Nómada- Sin duda fascinante que las pociones hayan trabajado tan bien después de todo soy Oseram.

-Desolas- A que te refieres (Sospechando)

-Nómada- Mi gente son maestros de la forja más que de la medicina.

-Desolas- ahora que pasara.

Por primera vez Desolas pudo observar al ser con el que había conversado y para él fue una sorpresa algo inquietante dado que parecía que estaba recubierto de pies a cabeza de pieles de animales y piezas de metal que habían sido acomodadas para crear una defensa más que habían sido manufacturadas para el individuo como tal, pero lo que le alarmo en gran medida había sido el hecho que se parecía a las Asari de una manera tal que a cualquiera que le observase no le costaría pensar en el individuo como la versión masculina de la especie.

-Desolas- Disculpa si es algo personal la pregunta, pero es acaso tu especie mono-género.

-Nómada- No mi especie tiene dos géneros masculino y femenino.

-Nómada- Ahora en lo referente a su pregunta anterior (sacando un recipiente de cristal reforzado con una estructura de metal donde un fluido de color aguamarina se encontraba contenido y extraño símbolos se encontraban decorando la superficie metálica) a hora te voy a darte esto para que bebas y luego comenzare a operarte.

-Desolas- Es un analgésico.

-Nómada- Es medicina te ayudara a superar lo que estoy a punto de hacer y te ayudara a que no tengas infecciones.

-Desolas- Su pongo que ha llegado el momento de ver que tan efectiva es la medicina de tu gente.

Poco sabia Desolas que aquel frasco contenía una combinación de raíces, bayas, semillas y hongos que más que fungir como un analgésico que le aria perder la conciencia para que le operaran le mantuvo despierto mientras la cama había cambiado de poción y su espalda había quedado completamente expuesta a aquel ser en el momento que sintió el frio helado del metal que penetraba su exoesqueleto supo que lo que iba a ocurrir no sería nada agradable durante la operación Desolas imploro que le mataran más para su horror cuando sintió que empezaban a insertar algo por la herida hasta su espina por primera vez en su vida deseo que todo terminara pues el dolor que sintió fue algo que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Unas horas más tarde Desolas sentía como era sur sido y sobre la herida colocaban algún tipo de sustancia con un horrible aroma que luego fuera cubierta por algún tipo de compuesto vegetal para luego ser envuelto con vendajes para ese momento Desolas ase mucho había dejado de sentir gran parte del dolor y estaba bastante seguro que su umbral de dolor a hora era mucho más alto de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería y mientras era vuelto a colocar boca arriba y la luz inmisericordias de las lámparas que le segaba momentánea mente pudo escuchar clara mente la voz de su torturador.

-Nómada- E terminado Desolas he vuelto a conectar tu cuerpo a hora de vez ser capaz de moverte de nuevo usando tus piernas.

-Nómada- Ten bebe esto te ayudar a cicatrizar y mitigara el dolor.

Sin dudarlo Desolas agarro el recipiente y bebió el contenido que prometía mitigar el dolor.

-Desolas- Tenías que operarme mientras estaba despierto o aquello fue…

-Nómada- Era necesario si no estabas consiente cuando te estaba reparando no hubiera podido curarte y lo más probable es que te hubiera matado en el proceso.

-Desolas- Gracias por tratar mis heridas, pero cuanto tiempo me tomara recuperarme.

-Nómada- Ya debes estar lo suficiente mente fuerte para poder caminar, pero no te recomiendo que intentes movimientos bruscos hasta dentro de unos días cuando los ungüentos y medicinas hayan terminado de cicatrizar por completo tu cuerpo.

Para Desolas aquello sonaba como un cuento de hadas dado que ni los mejores médicos, tratamientos y fármacos eran capases de curar a tal velocidad y como queriendo probar si lo que decía era cierto o solo producto de su imaginación Desolas pensó en mover una de sus piernas y para su sorpresa su pierna respondió al instante de una manera que le sorprendió dado que no esperaba que ocurriera nada en sus primeros intentos dado que el sabia por el médico que en el mejor de los casos necesitaría una larga terapia para recuperar una capacidad motriz limitada más en el momento que pensó en el movimiento su pierna al instante lo ejecuto sin dolor o esfuerzo alguno.

Mientras los minutos pasaban el guerrero movió sus piernas por su propia voluntad solo por el placer de hacerlo mientras esto ocurría el nómada le observa con cierto grado de interés, pero se abstuvo de preguntar al guerrero porque lo hacía después de un tiempo fue el guerrero el que recomenzara la plática mientras este se sentaba en el borde de la plancha de operaciones y giraba la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a aquel ser.

-Desolas- He de decir que ha sido la situación más dura por la que he pasado, pero gracias a ello he recuperado una parte de mi cuerpo que me había sido robada por estos criminales.

Inclinándose para descender de la plancha y bajando una pierna primero y luego otra mientras se sostenía fuerte mente de la mesa en caso de que sus piernas fallaran más esto no ocurrió y con un poco de esfuerzo este se paró completamente erguido ante quien le curase que aun permanecía en silencio.

-Desolas- Gracias… nunca podre pagarte lo que has hecho por mí, pero tengo que preguntar hay algo que puedas hacer por mis hombres la mayoría están en condición crítica y no creo que puedan sobrevivir hasta que los refuerzos hagan su camino hasta nosotros.

-Nómada- Les he dado algo de medicina que curaran las heridas más graves.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el Turian salió tan rápido como le fue posible y dado que había pasado algún tiempo sin mover sus piernas o que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de causarle que cállese más por fuerza de voluntad este se mantuvo de pie mientras el nómada le observara mientras este recorría lo que en su momento el anfiteatro de los moribundos que se quejaban constante mente de sus heridas mientras esperaban su fin más para su sorpresa a quienes el no daba un día más parecían que tenían muchos días por delante de ellos.

-Desolas- Por los espíritus si no es porque lo he visto con mis ojos no lo creería.

Mas con aquellas palabras los que se encontraban en sus camas en el hospital improvisado comenzaron a reaccionar y algunos de ellos incluso intentaron levantarse al escuchar la voz de su oficial al mando.

-Turian- Señor.

A aquello Desolas se acercó al lado del turanio que se había levantado parcialmente y mientras colocaba su garra sobre su hombro para impedir que este siguiera incorporándose dado que al instante él ser comenzaran a moverse en su dirección y mientras miraba al individuo durante un segundo fue capaz de discernir la preocupación mientras se acercaba.

-Desolas- Descanse soldado es una orden aún no se ha recupera de sus lecciones.

-Turian- Señor… que es eso… señor ahí un.

-Desolas- Lo sé es el quien ha tratado mis heridas y ha proporcionado la medicina para tratarles.

Decir que en ese momento que la última palabra salió de su boca la habitación callo varios grados no sería una subestimación, pues era normal que los más jóvenes fueran demasiado orgullosos de su raza y por ello veían al nómada con recelo y considerándole inferior mientras que los veteranos en su gran mayoría veían al recién llegado con agradecimiento e intrigados por conocer que más tendría su carrera que ofrecer a la galaxia.

-Turian- Señor y el resto de mis hombres.

Un turian que tenía el toso vendado y al que le faltaba una de sus mandíbulas pregunto.

-Desolas- Siento lo de sus hombres Capitán Septen Medus durante la emboscada perdimos a la mayor parte de la unidad y los que no fueron tan severamente heridos están repeliendo a las fuerzas enemigas y el resto se encuentran en esta aquí.

-Septen Medus- Eran solo niños apenas recién salidos del entrenamiento básico.

-Desolas- Lose (Con ira en su voz) esta escoria pagara con sangre por cada vida que han arrebatado se los prometo.

-Turian- Señor déjeme unirme al grupo que ayuda a repeler a los atacantes.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder al guerrero que yacía en la cama una transmisión de los guerreros que defendían su campamento silencio toda conversación mientras Desolas contestara la transmisión.

*Medico* General me recibe?

*Desolas* Si Doctor le recibo ha ocurrido algo?

*Medico* Señor hace horas que no se comunica con nosotros sin mencionar que no ha mandado las actualizaciones de estado de los pacientes, se encuentran bien señor.

*Desolas* Los pacientes son… estables y no presentan ninguna complicación (Mirando a su alrededor mientras interactúa con su omni herramienta)

*Medico* Es… gracias Señor por cuidarles.

*Desolas* Lo comprendo Doctor a hora necesito una actualización de su estado.

*Medico* Nuestro estado es malo hace más de una hora que el enemigo a aplicado tácticas de golpear y correr, mientras el teniente nos ha ordenado desplegarnos a la segunda línea para repeler a los atacantes.

*Desolas* A todas las fuerzas en la segunda línea defensiva retroceda a la tercera línea de inmediato.

*Teniente* Señor no es el momento de retroceder el enemigo ha perdido la iniciativa para luchar es momento de avanzar y aplastarles.

*Desolas* Retroceder es una orden he sido claro teniente.

-Septen Medus- Es una trampa y ni siquiera se da cuenta, por los espíritus como es que se pudo graduar del curso de oficiales si no puede darse cuenta de algo así.

-Desolas- Eso es la pregunta del millón de créditos esa es la cuestión.

*Medico* Cuidado, nos atacan con artillería.

Mientras que la transmisión se hacía caótica y los Turianos que a hora eran capaces de expresar sus pensamientos sin que estos se vieran comprometidos por el dolor de las heridas.

-Turian- Señor tenemos que ayudarles.

-Desolas- No podemos ayudarles en nuestro estado, maldita sea si pudiéramos mantener la poción un poco más los refuerzos podrían llegar y evacuarnos, por primera vez el nómada hablo en la presencia de otros Turianos que se encontraban con Desolas.

-Nómada- Solo necesitas ganar un poco de tiempo más verdad?

Mientras que el resto de Turianos presentes no pudieron entender ni una sola palabra de lo que el ser había dicho aparente mente el General que lo había mirado como si hubiera ofrecido una salida para aquella situación desesperada.

-Turian- (Susurrando) Parece que el General le entiende.

-Turian- (Susurrando) Suena casi como las Asari pero menos líquido, pero igual de armonioso.

-Turian- (Susurrando) Dudo que este primitivo pueda ayudar en ningún sentido.

Mientras las conversaciones en susurros tenían lugar Desolas se había acercado al ser y mientras que los presentes podían entender lo que el General decía no podían entender al otro ser.

-Desolas- Porque te pones en riesgo para ayudarnos (Desconfiado)

-Nómada- No me pongo en ningún riesgo y tengo mis propios intereses por los que dar caza a estos bandidos.

-Desolas- No parece que estés mintiendo

-Desolas- Pero que ganas tú de todo esto después de todo tu gente no tiene relación alguna con la Jerarquía ni con el consejo de la ciudadela.

-Nómada- Como ya te mencioné antes encontré en un registro de los Antiguos las coordenadas de este sistema y este planeta.

-Desolas- Este planeta pertenece a tu especie?

-Nómada- Si durante la era de los antiguos este mundo fue llamado Shanxi y en la cordillera del norte debe de encontrase la semilla es por eso que he venido a él.

-Desolas- Semilla?

Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta del nómada fue un asentimiento como confirmación mientras esto ocurría el ser frente a él separaba una mochila de su traje y se la entregaba a de Desolas y antes de que este pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que contenía.

-Nómada- En su interior encontraras medicina dáselas eso les ayudara a recuperase.

Solo para que desapareciera por la entrada de la carpa del hospital improvisado en una mancha indistinguible dada su velocidad que superaba con creses la de un ser humano dado que era potenciada por músculos sintéticos que estaban incrustados en su atuendo.

Mientras Desolas no sabía si aquel ser podría ayudar a sus hombres que a hora se encontraban en una zona de muerte y mientras esperaba los minutos pasaban, pero mientras daba el contenido de los frascos que contenía la mochila que el ser le entregara por fin la radio entro en un apacible silencio que corto de forma abrupta el constante sonido de Turianos luchando por sus vidas y aun que Desolas quería pensar que sus hombres de alguna manera habían logrado escapar la sensación en sus entrañas decía que eso no había sido lo que los espíritus querían para ellos más cuando el silencio fue roto por la radio de nuevo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

*Medico* General el enemigo a cesado el ataque, pero hemos sufrido demasiado daño no creo que podamos movernos y mucho menos repeler cualquier nuevo ataque.

*Desolas* Pueden conseguir regresar a la base?

*Medico* No estoy seguro Señor algunos están mal heridos y exponible que necesite operarles aquí.

*Desolas* Hacerlo posible para salvarlos, pero deben de retirarse inmediatamente si el enemigo comienza una nueva ofensiva.

*Desolas* Teniente adelante, Teniente estado, Teniente.

*Teniente* Aquí Señor no sé qué ha pasado con el enemigo, pero puedo confirmar que puedo ver los cuerpos de algunos de ellos he enviado a un grupo a reconocer la zona en busca de enemigos.

*Desolas* Teniente le ordeno que forme un perímetro defensivo y proteja el área hasta que el Doctor termine de atender a los heridos en caso de que se encuentre con el enemigo es para retroceder mientras usa fuego defensivo, pero en caso de hacer contacto con una nueva especie es para no confrontarla y retirarse he sido claro.

*Teniente* Señor… a que se refiere con una nueva especie pensé que este mundo era una roca contaminada que no podía sostener la vida.

*Desolas* As lo que se te ordena, Desolas fuera.

No pasaría mucho para que los soldados que enviara a revisar las pociones enemigas mandaran las imágenes más desconcertantes que el Teniente viese en su vida dado que lo que parecían flechas parecían sobresalir del cuerpo de la mayoría de los enemigos y para su horror sus hombres le mandaron las imágenes de unos Krogan que encontraron colgando por cables de un material que no podían reconocer sus omni herramientas más uno que se encontraba con el cráneo apastado de tal manera que parecía que algo había caído sobre su cabeza desde una gran altura.

Capítulo 2

Septen Medus


End file.
